Por que si amas algo déjalo libre…
by qaroinlove
Summary: Cuando se ama verdaderamente es necesario tomar decisiones difíciles, muchas veces dolorosas, esta vez Tanya debe aprender a dejar libre lo que ama one shot


**Por que si amas algo déjalo libre…**

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer la historia es mía... Primero que nada quiero agradecer de corazón a manne por ser mi beta ! Este es un pequeño regalo para melysa Cullen una gran chica que encontré en este lugar espero y te guste con cariño para ti por ser la primera en agregarme...

Summary: Cuando se ama verdaderamente es necesario tomar decisiones difíciles, muchas veces dolorosas, esta vez Tanya debe aprender a dejar libre lo que ama.

Regalo para melysa Cullen

Tanya's POV:

—¡Tanya! ¿Dónde estas? —gritó mi mejor amigo.

—¡Aquí Edward, en la sala!−respondí divertida —, como siempre.

—¡Oh Tanya! —Dijo apenado —, no te burles de mi ya sabes que cuando vengo a tu "_pequeña casa_" me pierdo—sonrió luego de hacer un lindo puchero.

—Claro—respondí con ironía−. Recordaré poner señalamientos en los pasillos la próxima vez que vengas.

—Tanya, no te burles−dijo tumbándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Se acomodó a mi lado, acurrucándose, buscando mi afecto, algo que no podía negarle.

—Tengo que contarte algo —susurró mientras su cabeza estaba en mi abdomen.

Cuando me dijo eso un hermoso brillo se poso en sus bellos ojos esmeralda, nunca lo había visto así, tan entusiasmado, tan extasiado. Ese algo especial hizo que mi estomago estremeciera.

—¡Eh! Bueno…hoy en clase —su voz parecía extinguirse —. Si, en clase-de-biología-bueno-pues—hablaba muy nervioso y eso no era normal al menos en él y eso me preocupó lo suficiente para generar un estrecho nudo en mi garganta.

—Suéltalo ya, Edward, me estas preocupando−mi voz debió de advertirlo porque dejo de titubear y se sonrojó…

Un momento: se sonrojo, ¿Realmente se sonrojo? ¿Era mi imaginación? ¡oh, no! Esto no es bueno…

—He conocido a alguien−dijo cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poco más… si eso es posible y en efecto esto no era nada bueno, no podía serlo. Mi corazón parecía detenerse con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward.

—¿Có-Cómo…? —Aclaré mi garganta para evitar que se diese cuenta de mi voz temblorosa — ¿Q-Qué… Qué quieres decir?−tartamudeé.

No sabia como reaccionar, me quede en shock, un Shock que sería evidente si no era capaz de controlar mis negativos sentimientos, algo que él no tenía culpa, pero era real, era constante, no estaba feliz con su felicidad.

—¡Anda, Tanya! —Sonrió mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos —, di algo, estoy empezando a preocuparme−dijo agitando su mano frente a mi rostro.

—¿Cómo se-llama?−logre decir muy pausadamente.

—Bella —sonrió, pero al ver que no reaccionaba continuó —, bueno, Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella− hablaba con tanta emoción que dolía y para ser sincera mucho−. Es muy hermosa, nunca había visto a alguien así, te va a encantar a ti también−volvió a sonreír.

No sé por qué dudo eso, quise responderle, pero me contuve, tenía que hacerlo y aunque he de admitirlo: Nunca lo había visto así, todo esto no dejaba de partirme el alma, porque aunque lo trate de negar si estoy enamorada de Edward, Edward Cullen mi mejor amigo.

—Bella− susurré aún pasmada.

—Si, Bella es tan hermosa _es como un ángel_−la describía con tanta emoción que no notó que con cada palabra el rompía mi corazón y me quebraba aún más. Estaba completamente esparcida por todos los espacios de mi habitación, los trozos de mí estallaron con cada palabra de Edward y él no hacía más que preocuparse de su felicidad.

Tuve que fingir mi mejor sonrisa, aunque estaba segura que mis ojos dirían la verdad. Pero tenía una cosa completamente clara: Edward no se debía de enterar esto, si Bella ya lo había alejado de mí, esto lo alejaría aún más, además… bueno, si él es feliz, en teoría… yo también lo soy… ¿verdad?...

Pero no sabes nada de ella− trate de fingir desinterés… falle…

Tanya, claro que no tiene compromiso, al menos aun no− sonrió.

—Es que Edward —inhalé intentando no explotar —. Me preocupas no quiero que salgas lastimado, no me gustaría ver que alguien te hace daño− termine en un susurro y bajando la mirada no quería que viera la verdadera razón en mis ojos.

—Vamos Tanya, te preocupas demasiado− dijo tomándome de la barbilla y alzando mi rostro− Yo sé que me quieres, realmente lo sé —sonrió, aunque la verdad es que sabía que él no era capaz de ver cuanto lo quería —. Y yo te quiero, te quiero probablemente más de lo que tú a mí —lo dudé —, pero yo sé que Bella es diferente a todas las chicas del colegio incluso escucha a _Debussy_ ¡POR DIOS! Tanya dime ¡¿Cuántas chicas conoces que escuchen Debussy?

—Eeeh —dije simulando dudas —, quizá yo− dije dolida y separándome de él− a mi me gusta Debussy!

—Tanya, pero me refiero a las otras− lo interrumpí levantándome del sofá.

_Las otras… Las otras._

_Otras. _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otras? No soy suficientemente buena para él ¿Es eso? ¡Dios! Cómo quería gritarle que existía, que no era un holograma, que estaba allí para él, ahora, cuando él quisiese, que siempre he estado y siempre estaré… ¡¿Por qué?

—¿Y yo que soy entonces? —Dije poniéndome frente a él — ¿Acaso soy un chico?−pregunté con dolor en mi voz.

—Discúlpame –me decía mientras se levantaba y me envolvía en sus brazos−. Yo no quería que sonora así, y que aparte de mí querida prima Alice, tú eres una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, sin ti yo no podría ser feliz…

—Pero – quise replicar, quise hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero me vi rendida en sus brazos, como una estúpida.

—Shh —me silenció —, sólo discúlpame− susurró tiernamente. Tomó mi rostro con su mano sin romper el cálido abrazo−, es que muy importante para mi que conozcas a Bella quiero tu opinión, porque eres la hermana que nunca tuve…

_"La hermana que nunca tuve_" Esa frase retumbó en mi mente como si calara cada lugar intimo de mi ser, tan hondo que podía sentir el dolor en mis huesos._ Como una hermana._ Fue lo último que escuche decir a Edward por que lo siguiente que oí fue mi corazón romperse, ya no escuche mas, no fui capaz, lo único que supe fue a pesar de todo me dí fuerzas y fui capaz de guardar bajo una cálida sonrisa de amistad, guardé en ella todo el calor del amor que sentía por él, porque como dicen: Si amas déjalo libre.

Eso haría, aunque muriese en el intento, de seguro podría morir un par de veces antes de declarar estos sentimientos…

**Este es mi segundo shot se me ocurrió al oír hablar a mi mejor amiga sobre unos dichos y pues esto salió y mil gracias si llegaron hasta el final espero les guste y me digan que les pareció o si tengo errores y gracias por leerme! Y gracias a ti mely por ser la primera que me agrego! :] esto es para ti un pequeño obsequio con cariño… ah y te sigo en tus historias…**

**Qaro**


End file.
